


Home

by Night_Kopi



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Character Death, M/M, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Kopi/pseuds/Night_Kopi
Summary: “Take me to the ocean. Send me home”





	Home

Ikuya’s eyes burned as hot tears spilled down his face. His face scrunched in anger and nearly jerked away when a hand with a tender touch caressed his face. A thumb pressed down on the soft flesh to wipe a tear away, and though it didn’t help, it gave some comfort to the seaweed hair colored man. 

His shaky hand was brought up and landed on top of the caring one. Sobs soon broke out from Ikuya and he leaned down to put his face between neck and shoulder of the one he loved. The one he took for granted. The one he had found a strange home in. Hiyori. 

The supple touch was felt again as the hand landed on Ikuya’s head to show it was ok. Hiyori didn’t mind. He loved it really. Ever since he had seen the handsome Prince, Hiyori knew he was in love. 

“H-Hiyori, please. I can still save you! Just let me kiss you, please.” Through choked out sobs Ikuya whispered to Hiyori those words, but it did nothing to change the merman’s mind. 

For Hiyori knew that it wouldn’t work out, and it’s not like he didn’t want to be with Ikuya, but he was a prince who had a suitor that he looked so much in love with. Still, the merman wanted to get in the way of it, destroy it and let Ikuya be his, but there was a tiny voice that had grown louder telling him to let go. 

The voice reminded him each day with the same words. “If you love Ikuya, then you should let him be happy with who he wants to be with. It hurts because it isn’t you, but be a good person for once and let him go.” To which he did. 

Now Ikuya claimed to love him, and he to watched him from afar, but he didn’t know Hiyroi. He knew his looks, but what lied underneath that soft skin was something no one could love. 

“Ikuya, if you love me, then let me go.” The words made the Prince’s heartache and he just couldn’t. He didn’t want to marry a suitor, he wanted to marry at his own choice. 

Hiyori winced as the arms around him tightened and the face in the crook of his neck dug deeper. He felt the hot tears roll onto his body, and he let himself blend with Ikuya for a second. The feeling was a home for him, to be held by the one he loved made him feel fuzzy. It was almost too much to believe for the merman, but he was reminded that it was reality for his sealed fate was almost there. 

That soft hand grabbed at Ikuya’s right shoulder and pushed with his weak might to get the prince to look at him. Said prince complied and showed his tear-stained face to the one below him. 

Hiyori gave a soft smile and raised his hands towards Ikuya’s face and once there, wiped away the new tears. His weak voice pulled at the red-eyed man’s heart, as the voice said in a soft, weak tone, “Take me to the ocean. Send me home.”

Although he didn’t want to, and every muscle in his body tried to fight him, Ikuya’s heart told him to follow the merman’s wishes. And with that, Ikuya stood up before moving to the right side of Hiyori and crouching to put his hand under the slender back. His other hand moved to fit under the bend of famous mermaid tail, and although he felt dizzy and weak, he stood up with Hiyori in his arms. 

Every step he took, it felt like the Earth was shaking and crumbling beneath him. The sand was hard to walk through and Ikuya was glad for it. It gave some more time to carry his love in his arms for the first and last time. 

The fading merman enjoyed it too. He could hear a strong heartbeat that made him relax, which is something he needed and it coming from someone he loved was so much better. Hiyori felt at peace and could die happy knowing he was so close to his love. 

It felt only like they had spent a few seconds together when Ikuya felt the water reach his waist. His body was shaking, more from his heart feeling like it was going to break rather than the frozen ocean. He let his eyes look at Hiyori’s, for what would be the final time and saved the image of the beautiful creature. Hiyori gave a weak smile to his prince and let his eyes shut, showing it was time for both to let go. 

The sobs started again as Ikuya slowly let his arms free Hiyori into the ocean. He shut his eyes, not wanting to see the merman turn into foam and wash away with the ocean. Though he did that, he could still feel the weight in his arms disappear and replace with wetness. 

Ikuya let himself fall to his knees, allowing the water to reach his neck and splash in his face. The new foam did as well, and the feeling of it made Ikuya let go of himself. He let himself fall into the icy, salty ocean for home is where the heart is, and Ikuya would die in his home.

**Author's Note:**

> If I forgot any tags, then please tell me as I know this can be triggering to people!
> 
> Yes, this based off of Hiyori talking about turning to foam in the anime, so I had to write a fic and I found this amazing prompt to help me. 
> 
> Leave any questions, comments, and criticism as it is appreciated and welcomed!


End file.
